Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels
Takuya, Doki, Fico, Koji, Sora and Ryan are still falling Takuya: Man! Does this ever gonna end!? Doki: Ryan: Riku, can you buy some roses and tell Meg that we love them! Then they landed on a Bounce Ball Tommy: Looks like that it's more fun then it is. Fico: Ryan: We are ok! Koji: Not Kidding. Takuya: Whoa, is this a big Playground? It is. What needs a playgrounds big? Tommy: We're gonna find out, aren't we? Koji: Of course. Meamwhile ToyAgumon: Cast us aside will they? Actually, they're already did. They were speaking Ragtoregly. Oh, what does that mean? Soon, we will go to the World of the humans. And then, we will finally have our revenge. Revenge of the selfless children. (laughs) Meanwhile Takuya: Keep your eyes peeled for Zoey and the guys Doki: Koji: Something tells, they're not gonna be easy to find this place. They saw something Takuya: Hey, maybe that flying guy seen them. Tommy: Flying Toy Robot! He went off Takuya: Wait! Koji (Thinking) I don't know, which one is worst. Tommy: Check it out! This is awesome! He played it Takuya: Hey, where did he go? Koji: Don't sit down, we don't have time for this! Ryan: He's right! Koji: What a baby. Tommy: I am not! These are just cool toys! Takuya: Yeah. But they are cool, but this probably not the best time to be playing. Tommy: Aw, come on! What else could we play all these neat toys? They saw toy Takuya: Is this the Flying Robot? He pick it up Tommy: Hey, maybe the cars play too. Doki: Really? Takuya: Hey, that it's cool. Super Robot Punch! Koji: Not you, too! Ryan: Yeah, what's up with you? Takuya: Oh, uh... I guess not. Put down those stupid toys. Tommy: These guys are worst then my parents. Takuya: I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP? Doki: Koji: I think our only hope is to the Forest Terminal. Doki: Okay, I think we should meet them up from there. Tommy: Guys, check it out! Takuya: Hey! Look! We decided we can't just playing around, right? Tommy: You decided? Doki: What? No, calm down. Don't think about being sad. Tommy is frustrated Doki: Oh boy. Takuya: Aw man, I think we feel too bad. Koji: Why because of him? A Baby has to grow up sometime. Doki: Hey, you stop that. Takuya: Don't be so mean, he's only a little kid for Pete sake. Ryan: Whatever. Takuya: No, you can't say whatever. Now listen up! I know, you're not use to having friends, but you're a part the team now. So you better show some support. Doki: He's right. Koji: Great idea. Let's support the useless kid. Right up, until the point where we all did because of his stupidity Doki: No wonder why you're such a Loner, because you don't have any Friends and you're Stubborn as always. Koji: What do you know? Doki: My Friend I meet him in Hachiko. He's doesn't have friends, and you're just like him. Tommy: Come on, you guys. You can't keep fighting while we heading to the Forest Terminal. They saw a Train Tommy: Hey, it's a Train. They ride on it Koji: Yeah, some Train. Takuya: Some toy train. Koji: Oh! Yeah, very funny! So drop, okay? It's about enough I have to ride on that stupid thing. Then they mocking him Tommy, Fico, Takuya and Doki: Koji's Playing Toys. They saw a Teddy bear Tommy: Wow, that's wild Takuya. It's a giant rocking Teddy Bear! Takuya: Hey, maybe, he knows how to get to forest Terminal. Hey! Then the Teddy touch down at Takuya Digimon: I am still undefeated! Now we wrestle for the championship of the world! Tommy: Yeah, I'm next! Takuya: What are you, crazy! It will crush us! Doki: And we sure to run! They are chasing from him And they hide in a Viking Koji: That bear is dangerous. Takuya: And you didn't get thrown down by it. Tommy: Well, I don't know. He's seems kinds fun to me. Takuya: Fun, are you nuts? Then the Boat is moving Koji: Who's Idea was it to hide on this crazy thing? Takuya: You want wrestle a bear instead? It rocking and they complained it Koji: Just get us off of here! Ryan: What? We're flying! Takuya: Hey, we're floating. Tommy: Not anymore! Takuya: We're done! It still keep rocking Takuya: I thought we were! Tommy: Is anybody else, kinds Sick!? Koji: Get us off of here, before he loose it! Takuya: Sure, I just snap my Finger! Doki: Fico: I don't feel so good. Tommy: Uh oh. Koji: Don't look at my direction, kid! Takuya: Don't point it at me! Sora: Doki: Koji: I think he and that Otter is going to be okay. Then Tommy and Fico puked Koji: Ahh, get them off! Get them off! Sora: Ryan: Excuse me. Haven't we told you, you're Names? Doki: Oh. Sorry. I'm Doki. Ryan: Ryan F-Freeman. Sora: Sora. And this is- Oh, right... we got separated. Takuya: You're gonna be okay? Tommy: Uh-huh. Fico: Takuya: Come on, you two. Wanna Piggyback ride? Sora: Ryan can do it. He's a goggle head. Koji: Give me a break, make the kid and the Otter Walk. Doki: Look, it's fine. They're not feeling well, so help them out. Koji: Oh yeah? What will happen if you're attack while you two carried them. You'll be too slow around to run away, that's for sure. Takuya: Oh... Koji: You and your dog were the worst leader I ever seen. You never think ahead. Doki: Takuya: Well, at least, we think of something someone beside myself Mr Definition of the word selfish! Fico: Tommy: We can walk. Doki: Fico, Tommy? Are you sure? Fico: Yeah, and we have no choice. Takuya: I have an idea! Let's see if anyone lives in that house! Maybe, they can help us. Meanwhile ToyAgumon: Human Children on our Island, this couldn't be more perfect. We shall all seven of them and use them as bargain chips, when we get to the real world. Monzaemon, get them now! Monzaemon: Me? Can we just play? Then he turn him into a Dark Version of him In the House Takuya: Now, I know what it's like to be a kid in a Candy Store. Tommy: And it's the Best thing ever! Takuya: I guess we can take a little time to have a snake, right? Ryan: I think so, fellow goggle head. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3